True Friends
by bbdanitkd
Summary: Danielle's friends always worry about her because she's hurt. What happens when they find out why?
1. Short History Of Me

AN:/ If you have any suggestions email me at **wwestarbrock@netzero.net**** with the subject True Friends or something. **

Disclaimer: I own nobody. Don't sue me cause I have nothing.

****

Title: A Short History Of Me

CHAPTER 1   
  
**Okay so my friends are a little crazy. Okay they're really crazy. That probably comes from taking so many bumps to the head. My friends and I have watched wrestling forever and we all dream of being wrestlers someday. Even though its my dream, when my friends are filming they're Trampoline Wrestling Federation tapes all I do is work the camera.**

My two best friends Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore have wondered why I don't wrestle with them ever since I monkey-flipped Jeff's older brother Matt. Everybody was laughing until Shannon said something that made me walk away crying. He didn't say anything wrong to most people but to me it was. All he said was that if I wanted to be a wrestler I would have to stop wearing sweatshirts all the time. See I never told him or Jeff why I always wore sweatshirts. 

So let me tell you. I always wore sweatshirts because of my step dad. He would come home from work tired and angry. I would have dinner ready for him, his newspaper out and everything else he wanted. Even though I did everything for him he still would hit me. My entire body is filled with scars so I never wear shorts or t-shirts. 

Okay so Jeff and Shannon are my best friends and I never told them. I could if I wanted to but it never came up. Okay so I never brought it up. But they're used to it now. Well at least I think they are. I hope they are, too. 

AN:/ Sorry so short but I did say a short history anyways it'll get better…I hope. Please R&R. 

Dani


	2. Time For A Change

****

AN:/ If you have any suggestions email me at **wwestarbrock@netzero.net**** with the subject True Friends or something. **

Disclaimer: I own nobody. Don't sue me cause I have nothing.

Title: Time For A Change

CHAPTER 2 

  
**Okay having guys for best friends does have its advantages. I mean if some guy came up to me and started pushing me or something they would stick up for me. Or if some guy wanted to go out with me they would find out everything about him and stop me from going out with him. But it does have disadvantages, too. **

I mean they're totally overprotective. Everybody thinks that I'm going out with either Shannon or Jeff. I always told them that I wasn't and so did they. Then it happened. I was over at Jeff's house with the guys and we went inside to get something to drink cause it was really hot outside. 

While Matt and Shannon went to go get the drinks, Jeff took me back outside for a minute. I asked him what was wrong and he said that he wanted to show me something. Right then I knew that something was up but I didn't say anything. He got closer to me, he kissed me, and I moved away from him really quick. After I did I asked him why he did that and he said that he had always liked me and that he was to scared to tell me. 

I just stared at him. After a couple of seconds he went back inside and I followed him. While we were resting, we sat pretty far away from each other, which wasn't normal, and I didn't say anything, which was really weird. Jeff kept looking over at me while I was sitting on the floor and he kept talking to Shannon which was probably what made Shannon come sit by me. He asked me what was wrong and I told him nothing but he didn't believe me. 

He said that he's known me long enough to know that when I was totally quiet for more than five minutes something was wrong. So he asked me again and I told him that I needed to talk to him alone about something. We went outside and I told him that Jeff had kissed me and that I really liked him but that I was afraid. He wanted to know what I was afraid of so I told him that I was afraid to get close to him because of my step dad. 

I told him everything right then. He said that he was gonna go get Jeff to talk with us. I told him not to but he did anyway. Shannon came back out with Jeff and told me to tell Jeff what I had told him. It took a lot of convincing for me to tell him but I did and when I was through Jeff just put his arms around me while I was crying. 

He kept telling me everything was okay and I believed him. When I stopped crying, he kissed me again. This time I didn't try and pull away though I just let him kiss me. After Jeff kissed me he stared at me and said, " You actually let me kiss you. I can't believe it." 

All three of us started laughing and we went inside me holding Jeff's hand. I moved from my little corner to the seat in between Jeff and Shannon. When we were sitting there Jeff kept putting his arm around me. I just let him do it. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. 

I was kind of scared that I had told him and Shannon the truth. I was also kind of glad. I just wondered what would happen if my step dad found out that I had told them. 

****

AN:/ I thought this chapter sucked so R&R and tell me what ya thought. Peace out!

****

Dani 


	3. Here Comes The Pain

****

AN:/ If you have any suggestions email me at **wwestarbrock@netzero.net**** with the subject True Friends or something. **

Disclaimer: I own nobody. Don't sue me cause I have nothing.

Title: Here Comes The Pain

CHAPTER 3 

  
  
**The next day, I was at school and Jeff came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes and said, "Guess who." "I don't know," I said. "Come on guess." "Jeff leave me alone," I said. "You're good," Jeff teased. **

"It was kind of easy. I'm your best friend do you think I don't know your voice?" I asked. "Okay, okay" he said. "Plus I can tell what your hands feel like" I said. "Oh," he replied. 

My friends were staring at me and I knew what they were thinking. What the heck is going on? Jeff said "Are you gonna come talk to us or what?" "Hold on," I replied. "Okay bye," he said. 

As soon as he left my friend Nicole said, "What was that all about?" "Well me and Jeff are kinda going out," I said. "What you two a couple?" my friend Megan asked mockingly. "Shut up," I said and I left. They watched me walk over to Jeff and they started laughing. 

That day at school me and Jeff hung out like usual and nothing happened. Until after school that is. We were walking home and my step dad was there but we didn't know it. We were talking about what I had told them and then I heard a voice say "Danielle get inside the house now." It was my step dad. 

I went inside, then he started hitting me and he didn't stop. I kept trying to get away but it didn't work he just kept hitting me. I couldn't go out that day because I was too sore. After he left, Jeff and Shannon came over to see what had happened. They came through my window like usual, and when they saw me there trying to tend to my cuts, bruises and foot they got really mad especially Jeff.

They came over and tried to help me clean up even though they weren't really thinking about it. They helped me stop the bleeding and Jeff said "Come to my house my dad could help with these cuts over there." "No," I replied, "I can't move my foot hurts too much." "Then let me call my dad to come get you," he said. 

"Fine" I replied. I was hurting too much to argue with him.

AN:/ Please R&R and tell me what you think. Dani


	4. Help Me

****

AN:/ If you have any suggestions email me at **wwestarbrock@netzero.net**** with the subject True Friends or something. **

Disclaimer: I own nobody. Don't sue me cause I have nothing.

****

Title: Help me

CHAPTER 4

****

Jeff went downstairs and called his dad to come get me. About fifteen minutes later, his dad showed up. They got me and went to Jeff's house. His dad put a splint on my ankle and tried to clean up the cuts, which had started bleeding again. Jeff kept pacing around the room and he was driving me crazy.

Finally I said " Jeff could you stop pacing? You're driving me crazy." "Sorry," he replied "I just can't believe that he hurt you this bad." He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. Then his dad said, "I think you should go to the hospital. A couple of these cuts are pretty deep."

Jeff agreed with him and they took me to the hospital. When the nurse asked what had happened we told her that I fell off my bike. I guess she believed that. Jeff sat with me and held my hand while I got my stitches. I had a lot of stitches, too.

We went back to Jeff's house and his dad said I should stay there for a while. I stayed there for a couple of days and then I went back home. Everything was fine for about a month. Then he started hitting me and he didn't stop. I waited until he left then I picked up the phone and called Jeff.

Jeff answered the phone and I said "Jeff help," before I passed out. Jeff kept yelling my name into the phone. Then he ran outside and told the guys what had happened. They got to my house and tried to open the door but it was locked. Then they decided to go through my window.

They got in and they split up to try and find me. Matt found me and he yelled for the guys that he had found me. Shannon went to go get some paper towels and when he got in the kitchen the whole floor was full of blood. Matt and Jeff tried to stop the bleeding while Shannon called an ambulance. Jeff rode in the ambulance while the rest of the guys called Jeff's dad and told him that they were on their way to the hospital. 

At the hospital they said that I had broken my arm, my leg and some ribs. I also had a concussion and some cuts. I was in the hospital for a week. Matt, Jeff, and Shannon would come every day after school. Matt and Jeff's dad would be there everyday trying to find out when I could leave.

After a week in the hospital, they let me go with Matt and Jeff's dad. When I got to their house, I was scared. I didn't let anybody touch me not even Jeff. Jeff was upset that I wasn't letting him come to close but he decided not to push it. He knew that I was really scared so he just kept trying and he didn't take it to far. After about a week I finally let Jeff hold my hand again. 

Jeff didn't do anything about it though. He didn't push how far I would go. He knew that I was scared and he wasn't going to make me scared of him so he just let me decide when I was ready to move on a little further.

AN:? Whaddya think? I'm open to suggestions if anybody has any. Dani


	5. Birthday Plans

AN/ DAMN...I'm so sorry I haven't updated...I've been really, really busy. Plus I totally forgot about these stories...sorry! So I'm gonna try and start updating again. Sorry so short by the way.

DISCLAIMER: I own nobody and I'm just a poor high school freshman so there's nothing to sure me for.

Title: Birthday Plans

Chapter 5

It had been over a month since I had let Jeff start holding my hand again. My ribs were better and my arm and leg were almost 100 percent. I still wasn't myself though. Instead of sitting outside with the guys, I would stay inside all of the time. When they would wrestle I wouldn't even watch them anymore. My birthday was coming up and I wasn't even expecting anyone to remember which was kind of depressing.

Jeff's POV

We were sitting outside on the trampoline talking. I missed Danielle...I mean how she used to be. She hardly ever said anything to me anymore. Her birthday is in 2 weeks and we're planning to have a surprise party for her. That's about the only good thing about her not coming outside with us anymore: we have time to plan. We knew we had to do something extreme so that we could get her to smile and maybe even be herself again. But, it's really hard to think of something that would make Danielle happy which is why I had gotten everybody together. "OK guys, we need to figure out what we're gonna do for Dani's birthday," I said. "I think we should do something involving wrestling," said Matt. "Well no shit Sherlock," replied Shannon which caused us all to start laughing.

Danielle's POV

I looked out the window and saw them all laughing. I really wished I could be out there with them. 'No I don't,' I told myself. 'One of them could hurt me just like **he** did.' I sat there for a while wondering what they were talking about. I hadn't mentioned anything about my birthday this year and I thought that they had forgotten.

Shannon's POV

We had finally decided what we would do for Dani's party. First we were going to put on a show and have Danielle come out and videotape it. Then we would go under the ring during the last match, and bring out her presents...We thought she would love it. 'Well,' I said to myself, 'We'll have to wait and see.'


End file.
